This invention relates generally to head supported illumination devices, and has special reference to a novel headlamp assembly that is particularly well adapted for use by automobile mechanics.
A substantial number of head supported illumination devices have been developed heretofore for surgeons and physicians, miners, mechanics and others. Most of these include a head encircling band and a lamp that is attached at some point to the band. In some of the devices the lamp is capable of angular adjustment.
For an automobile mechanic who may have to work in a lying down position beneath a vehicle, a headlamp can be very helpful particularly if the angular position of the lamp can be readily adjusted. The only prior art patents known to the applicant that are specifically directed to headlamps for mechanics are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,268,156 to Maddox and 2,421 643 to Ostli. The Maddox device provides a head support for a plurality of light bulbs but the position of these bulbs is not adjustable. The Ostli device discloses a helmet to which a flashlight can be releasably connected, the flashlight being angularly adjustable in one plane only.
Additional prior art patents, developed in the course of a preliminary search, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,592; 2,765,398; 3,249,271; 3,250,909; 3,634,676; 4,234,910; 4,400,763 and 4,462,064.